The Pharmacology Core Facility will provide analysis of drug concentrations in clinical specimens (eg, plasma and urine) to UCCRC members. The Facility will also provide expertise in biomathematical modeling of pharmacologic problems, both pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic modeling. The Pharmacology Core will be used primarily by members of the Developmental Therapeutics and Clinical Investigations Programs, and it will also be a resource to investigators in the Immunology and Cancer Program for pharmacokinetic modeling in conjunction with preclinical studies of monoclonal antibodies. The Facility is fully equipped for collection, storage and analysis (by high-performance liquid chromatography or gas chromatography) of pharmacologic specimens.